Jump
English Etymology Probably from . Akin to Old Dutch , Low German , Danish , , Swedish Pronunciation * , , * Verb # To propel oneself rapidly upward such that momentum causes the body to become airborne. #: The boy '''jumped' over a fence.'' # To cause oneself to leave an elevated location and fall downward. # To employ a parachute to leave an aircraft or elevated location. # To react to a sudden, often unexpected, stimulus (such as a sharp prick or a loud sound) by jerking the body violently. # To employ a move in certain board games where one game piece is moved from one legal position to another passing over the position of another piece. #: The player's knight '''jumped' the opponent's bishop.'' # To move to a position in (a queue/line) that is further forward. # To attack suddenly and violently. #: The hoodlum '''jumped' a woman in the alley.'' # To force to jump. #: The rider '''jumped' the horse over the fence.'' Synonyms * : leap * : jump down, jump off * : skydive * : flinch, jerk, jump out of one's skin, leap out of one's skin, twitch Related terms Derived terms See also jumped, jumper and jumping * jumped-up * jumper * jumpily * jumpy * jump about * jump around * jump at * jump down * jump in * jump leads * jump off * jump on * jump out * jump out at * jump up * jump out of one's skin * jump rope * jump seat * jump ship * jump shot * jump-start * jump suit * jump the gun * jump the shark Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Basque: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Japanese: (とぶ tobu), (janpu-suru) * Latin: , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: (impf), ; , * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Telugu: (dooku) * Welsh: , * Basque: , * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: hypätä (alas) * French: * Italian: * Japanese: (とびおりる, tobioriru) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Russian: (impf), ; (impf), * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Basque: , * Danish: * Dutch: springen (parachutespringen) * Finnish: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Russian: (impf), ; (impf), * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Danish: spjætte, fare sammen * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * Norwegian: * Russian: , ; , ; , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: skočiti, poskočiti * Basque: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Russian: (impf), ; , * Slovene: * Danish: springe over * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Japanese: (とびこす, tobikosu) * Norwegian: , * Slovene: * : lammat (1,2,3), sailhañ (1,2), gourlammat (4) * : скачам (1,2,3), подскачам (4), прескачам (5) * : salti * : hüppama * : springen * : po * : לקפוץ * : lompat, loncat * : saltar * : 뛰다 (ttwida), 점프하다 (jeompeuhada) * : lekt; * : ചാടുക (chaatuka) * : skakać impf, skoczyć pf (1, 2, 3), podskoczyć (4), przeskoczyć (5) * : saltar, pular * : sări, sălta * : saltar * : por Noun # An instance of propelling oneself into the air. # An instance of causing oneself to fall from an elevated location. # An instance of employing a parachute to leave an aircraft or elevated location. # An instance of reacting to a sudden stimulus by jerking the body. # A jumping move in a board game. # An obstacle that forms part of a showjumping course, and that the horse has to jump over cleanly. # An early start or an advantage. #: He got a '''jump' on the day because he had laid out everything the night before.'' #: Their research department gave them the '''jump' on the competition.'' # A discontinuity in the graph of a function, where the function is continuous in a punctured interval of the discontinuity. Synonyms * leap * * : * : flinch, jerk, twitch Derived terms * high jump * hop, skip and jump * jump rope * long jump * triple jump * Walleye jump Translations * Basque: , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Norwegian: , , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Basque: , * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Italian: * Norwegian: , , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Basque: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Norwegian: , , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: * Slovene: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: sätky * Irish: * Norwegian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: , * Basque: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Serbian: , * Slovene: preskok * : قفز * : lamm (1,2), sailh (1) * : скок * : salto * : hüpe * : Sprung * : po * : קפיצה * : salto * : ചാട്ടം (chaattam) * : skok * : salto , pulo * : salt , săritură * : salto * : talon * : pora Adverb # exactly; precisely #: "Thus twice before, and '''jump' at this dead hour, #: With martial stalk hath he gone by our watch." - Marcellus, in "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare, act 1 scene 1, l 64-65 Category:1000 English basic words Category:Gaits ar:jump de:jump et:jump el:jump es:jump fr:jump ko:jump io:jump id:jump it:jump kn:jump kk:jump lo:jump lt:jump hu:jump ml:jump nl:jump ja:jump no:jump oc:jump pl:jump pt:jump simple:jump fi:jump sv:jump ta:jump te:jump th:jump uk:jump vi:jump zh:jump